Keroro Gunso
For the main character, see Keroro. For the song, see Keroro Gunso (Keroro Gunso Original Sound Kerock). For international versions, see International versions. is a manga series by Mine Yoshizaki. It was later serialized into a TV anime series directed by Junichi Sato. The manga was released in English as Sgt. Frog. Both the anime and manga are comedies that follow the attempts of a platoon of frog-like alien invaders to conquer Earth. Sergeant Keroro, the titular character, is the leader of the platoon, but is at the mercy of a human family of three. In both the manga and anime, Keroro is forced to do meaningless chores and errands for the family after his army abandons his platoon on Earth. The series takes its comedy from a combination of wordplay (particularly puns and homophones), physical humor, situational humor, and numerous pop culture references (especially to Gundam, Space Battleship Yamato and Neon Genesis Evangelion). Various anime, games, manga, and other aspects of pop culture are parodied/referenced throughout the series as a bonus to older viewers. Both the manga and the anime are laden with pop-culture references, and even in the same story the references often vary wildly. In particular, the anime does not explicitly refer to Evangelion and other animations to which Bandai does not hold the copyrights, and only recreates the "feel" of famous scenes from other anime. The anime is instead much more detailed and direct in its Gundam references, since Bandai does hold rights to the Gundam franchise. Plot Both the manga and the anime focus on the steadily deteriorating conditions of the Keroro Platoon, a group of frog-like invaders from the planet Keron, whose mission is to conquer Earth (Pekopon). But when his cover is blown, his battalion abandons him and he ends up in the home of the Hinata family. The platoon's leader, Sergeant Keroro, is easily distracted, and would spend his time making plastic Gundam models, watching anime, surfing the Internet and other stuff rather than coming up with a plan to conquer Earth, much to the chagrin of the bellicose corporal, Giroro. Aside from Keroro's laziness, what most stands in the way of their mission is the Hinata Family, a trio of rather benign humans who keep Keroro busy with ridiculous demands and constant abuse, primarily from the family daughter Natsumi. Differences between manga and anime The transfer from manga to anime is somewhat uneven, as some episodes strongly resemble the manga while others only borrow the basic story or even use it only as a starting point. * In the manga, Earth is referred to as 'Pokopen', whereas in the anime, it is 'Pekopon'. "Pokopen" is a derogatory word the Japanese used to describe China during the Sino-Japanese Wars, and has since been banned from TV programs by the mass communications authority in Japan. * Whereas the manga is somewhat oriented towards teens, the anime is toned down to a level acceptable for children. * Keroro possesses the Kero Ball in the manga, but Fuyuki has it in the anime. * Because Giroro, Kururu, and especially Dororo are introduced in the anime much earlier than in the manga, several storylines not featuring them at all were modified to include them. * Because of the time difference between the manga's start and the anime's Start, Angol Mois's backstory is somewhat modified. Everything up to the point of Mois telling Nostradamus about her destroying Earth was true but she ended up being five years too late (2004 instead of 1999). * In the manga, Tamama can travel using dimensional fissures. * 623 still has his radio show in the anime, but he is a student in Natsumi's class instead of a high school dropout, and his last name is Saburo (326) rather than Hojo. * In the manga chapter 76, Keroro plays a Game Boy Advance SP on Fuyuki's bed, while in the anime Keroro plays a Nintendo DS. * In the anime, Sumomo is a hit intergalactic pop star who appears in several episodes, while in the manga she is a female alien who appears in a bonus issue. * Dororo has a trauma meter in the anime that appears frequently, while in the manga there isn't any. * Dororo and Koyuki live in a house next to the Hinata's in the manga, whereas in the anime, they live in the woods near Momoka's estate and can see the Nishizawa tower from their home. * Due to the anime being much farther ahead than the manga, several episodes have been added that are not in the manga. International versions Manga * (Japan) ** Publisher: Kadokawa Shoten ** Author: Mine Yoshizaki ** Serialized in: Shonen Ace * Keroro軍曹 (China) ** Publisher: Kadokawa Shoten * Keroro-gunsō (France) ** Publisher: Kana * (Germany) ** Publisher: Tokyopop * (Hong Kong) ** Publisher: Kadokawa Shoten * (Indonesia) ** Serialized in: Elex Media Komputindo * (Italy) ** Publisher: Star Comics * (Malaysia) ** Serialized in: Arena Komik * Sargento Keroro (Spain) ** Publisher: Norma Editorial * (Sweden) ** Publisher: Bonnier Carlsen * (Thailand) ** Publisher: Siam Inter Comics * Sgt. Frog (United States of America) ** Publisher: Tokyopop * Sgt. Frog (United Kingdom) ** Publisher: Tokyopop Anime * Keroro Gunso (Japan) ** Studio: Sunrise ** Network: TV Tokyo, Animax * Keroro軍曹 (China) ** Networks: Mighty Media, Chinese Television System Inc., Cartoon Network * Keroro, mission Titar (France) ** Network: Télétoon * (Hong Kong) ** Network: Cable TV Hong Kong, TVB Jade * (Italy) ** Network: Italia 1 * (Israel) ** Network: Children's Channel * Sgt. Keroro (Philippines) ** Network: ABS-CBN * Keroro (Malaysia) ** Network: ntv7 * 케로로 중사 (South Korea) ** Network: Tooniverse * เคโรโระ ขบวนการอ๊บอ๊บป่วนโลก (Thailand) ** Network: TITV * Сержант Кероро (Russia) * (Spain) ** Network: Cartoon Network Spain ** Keroro (Catalan) *** Network: TV3 ** (Galicia) *** Network: TVG * (Taiwan) ** Network: Cartoon Network, Chinese Television System, Inc. External links * * * * Keroro Island (Official Website, see also the article) (Japanese) Category:Keroro Gunso